I. Field
The following description relates generally to signaling in wireless communications, and more particularly to using beacon signals for coding information to be used for a variety of purposes.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a serving station (e.g., a base station) is providing service to other stations, referred to as terminals, in a geographical area. The serving station usually sends broadcast information to aid the terminals to learn necessary system information about the service so that the terminals can determine whether to use the service provided by the serving station or how to utilize the spectrum in general. The broadcast channel capacity is limited and, therefore, it may not be possible to send all the broadcast information at the same time. In general, different pieces of broadcast information may have different priorities and require different broadcasting cycles. It is desired that the transmission of the broadcast information be robust (e.g., against uncertainties including the lack of timing and frequency synchronization between the serving station and the terminals) and enable power-efficient signal processing algorithms at the terminal receiver.